


can't wait to feel your lips on my lips

by suneyed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, director iwaizumi, kinda fluffy tho, lawyer oikawa, mild angst i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneyed/pseuds/suneyed
Summary: hajime's in Europe and tooru misses him so so much





	can't wait to feel your lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> hi! here's a short iwaoi fic for u [julia](twitter.com/soukuoi) :>
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter](twitter.com/catcherclub)

Tooru waved at his subordinates as he leaves the law firm he’s working at. It’s already past eleven in the evening and everyone is probably dozing off in their cozy, warm home in this windy and cold night. It only made Tooru frown, as he remembers that he’ll be coming home to an empty, cold and dark apartment tonight. He’s still not used to this _long distance relationship_ thing, especially when he’s been with Iwaizumi since diapers. Tooru sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he starts walking home.

After Tooru received the news that he passed the bar exam and he’s now officially a lawyer, Iwaizumi received a call at the same time, saying that he and his team will be having a shooting at Europe, for an upcoming film. They both celebrated that time, Tooru being a lawyer and Iwaizumi’s new project. Happiness and success are what they toasted to, that night.

They didn’t know that they’ll have to part in a month.

The bomb was dropped when Iwaizumi came home at past nine-thirty in the evening, looking rather disheveled and irritated. Tooru had prepared pasta for dinner and even bought wine, because he finally found a law firm to work at. Tooru planned to celebrate it with a happy atmosphere but when Iwaizumi sat at the dining table, just sat across Tooru, the lawyer’s smile slowly faltered.

“I’m leaving for Europe in a month, and we’ll be staying for a year and a half.”

Tooru felt like all the energy in him was sucked out like a vacuum would to dusts and other particles on the floor. It was supposed to be a night of celebration, just like when they first heard that he’s officially a lawyer and Iwaizumi’s one step to success. Tooru forgot the most important part, he’s going to be a lawyer and Iwaizumi’s going to Europe.

And now Tooru’s suffering; he misses his boyfriend so much.

But it’s only been six months and 3 days. Yes, Tooru’s counting the days Iwaizumi is away, like a prisoner would tally the days he’s been in the cell. Tooru felt so lonely and sad without Iwaizumi beside him, but it can’t be helped, right? He’s doing it for the both of them, and this was Iwaizumi’s dream, to fly and film his movie. Tooru can’t be selfish now, can he? Iwaizumi’s done a lot of things for Tooru, he helped him achieve his dreams of being a lawyer, so now he can’t and he shouldn’t stop Iwaizumi’s dreams.

He just misses his boyfriend so much.

Tooru let an exasperated sigh out, as he plonks on his bed, setting up Skype in his laptop to talk to his boyfriend, whom he misses so much it literally hurts already. Just thinking about how Tooru still has to wait for twelve months until he could kiss his boyfriend makes his heart clench in pain.

“Hey, baby.”

Like someone pulled the trigger, Tooru’s tears just started flowing on his cheeks, making Iwaizumi gasp. Maybe Tooru reached his limit. He just wants to feel Iwaizumi’s muscular arms around him, his chapped but sweet lips over his. He misses their daily banters, and then make out afterwards, they miss their quickies before going to work, the bento boxes they make for each other, the movie nights, the volleyball games they watch, practicing their quicks on their backyard.

Tooru misses Iwaizumi’s scent, the woody scent with a hint of vanilla. He misses running his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair as he sleeps, melting into the touch.

He just misses his just boyfriend so much, it hurts.

“Oh, my baby, don’t cry,” Iwaizumi chuckled softly, pain in his eyes. Tooru started sobbing when Iwaizumi pretended to wipe his tears on his computer screen, “Stop that, you’re making me cry even more!”

But Tooru knows it’s not just him. It’s not just him who’s suffering in this long distance relationship thing. Iwaizumi calls Tooru, at night, saying it’s too cold and he misses the other’s warm hugs and fingers through his hair. He has a bad habit of accidentally face timing Tooru, while he’s in the middle of a meeting with his client. Iwaizumi buys anything, as long as it reminded him of Tooru, may it be a small volleyball keychain sold by the streets of Rome, or a very expensive sweater bought at some high end fashion boutique in Milan, because it will look good on Tooru.

They just both wish time flies faster, because they can’t wait to feel their lips on each other.

Tooru can’t wait for their apartment to be filled with warmth and brightness, love and happiness. For their quiet apartment, echo with unending laughter. Tooru can’t wait for their apartment to finally feel like _home_ again, once Iwaizumi comes back.

“I’ll come home soon, baby,” Iwaizumi whispered, a faint smile painted on his lips, pain, sadness, and longing visible in his brown orbs. It only made Tooru cry even more, both in sadness and joy.

 _He’ll come home,_ Tooru repeated in his mind, _soon_. 


End file.
